SUMMARY The ultimate goal of Boston University School of Medicine Post-Baccalaureate Research Education Program (BU PREP) is to provide an environment that enhances personal and scientific development for URMs in the sciences. BU PREP will address these aims by increasing numbers of qualified URM in high quality biomedical Ph.D. graduate training programs. Furthermore, BUSM recognizes the need to increase diversity at all levels of the institution and BU-PREP scholars will have a positive impact by continuing Boston University's tradition of supporting a vibrant and diverse community. BU PREP will utilize the resources provided by BUSM and the Division of Medical Sciences, including outstanding faculty, state-of- the art research cores and an existing supportive research and academic infrastructure to provide individualize learning plans for six BU PREP participants per year. Applicants will be recruited from a pool of underrepresented scholars who are attracted to the program by outreach at national meetings and networking with Universities that have a high percentage of URM students, students who participated in our summer research programs but need an additional year before applying to graduate schools and individuals that applied to our Ph.D. programs but were not accepted. BU PREP scholars' strengths and weaknesses will be assessed and, with the guidance of mentoring teams, a learning plan will address potential weaknesses in their PhD admissions applications. Furthermore, a strong research experience and development of professional skills, including lab skills, critical thinking, manuscript and grant writing, presentation skills and self-assessment skills will be emphasized. Scholars will enter the program in June with the summer and fall focused on academic support and activities, including, course work, tutoring and writing and interview workshops that will augment their application for training programs. The second part of the year will focus on research skills. Throughout the program professional development and career options will be emphasized. Outcomes include all BU-PREP scholars submitting competitive applications to graduate schools with at least 75%, if not higher, of them to be accepted into graduate programs.